Don't Hold on to Me
by LowkeyLyesmiths
Summary: After helping Russia hide from Belarus Canada's starting to think he might have found a friend, but Belarus isn't about to let that happen and now she's found a way to make herself much stronger she's not about to let anything stand in her way. Eventual RusCan & one sided Nyo!Belarus/Russia.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I can't stop hurting Russia! It's like crack! Anyway, this is my first RusCan story so sorry if they're a little ooc. I'm gonna warn you now (well, those of you who read these) this story is most likely going to be dark (hence the M rating) It'll involve male!Belarus doing everything he can to get what he wants and well...it probably won't be pretty but there will be bamf!Canada to the rescue!

Idk though. Hope you enjoy it!

Unbeta'd (though if you're interested holla)

* * *

Belarus' voice carried easily through the thin wooden door. "Brother Russia, I know you're in there."

Ivan shivered and pressed himself even closer to the tiny gap between his bed and bed side table. _If I'm quiet maybe she'll just leave._ He'd left his pipe in the conference room; if she broke in he'd be defenceless (not that he could ever _hit _his sister). He thanked God that this hotel had better security than the last one.

"You'll have to come out sometime," she sing-songed, tapping out a gentle rhythm on the door, "And I'll be waiting, brother."

"Go away," he mumbled, drawing his knees up to his chest. "Go away, go away, _go away._"

* * *

"Ugh," Matthew sighed throwing himself on to the bed. "I am _so _sick of these things. All they do is argue and no one even recognises me. Not even Alfred did!"

Kumajiro lifted his head from his paws, "Who're you?"

"Canada," Matthew said dejectedly. "Your owner."

It was only the first day of the world conference and Matthew was already considering leaving (usually he didn't feel this bad until at least the second day). The only time he'd even been spoken to was when England had mistaken him for America (_twice_!). Although it_ was_ being held in New York so Matthew wasn't sure he was surprised when people assumed he was American.

"Maybe we should leave, Kimija. It's not like anyone would notice."

The bear surveyed him and then shook himself, "Hungry."

Matthew sighed again, "We'll get room service." He said, leaning forward to pick up the little leaflet by the phone and then immediately regretted it, Kumajiro only ate raw fish and what hotel would have _that _on the menu (okay, barring one of Japan's but honestly he didn't think feeding sushi to a polar bear was the best idea). "I don't know if they'll have anything you'll want to eat though Kuma."

The bear narrowed his eyes at that and nudged Matthew's leg insistently. "_Hungry._"

"Alright! Alright!" Unfortunately Matthew's suspicions had been right and the hotel didn't serve anything suitable for polar bear consumption and Matthew resigned himself to pulling his boots back on and heading to the large supermarket he'd spotted on the way to the hotel.

"You better remember my name this time, Kokajou," he said to the bear. "I'm braving the outdoors just to buy you some dinner."

"Who?"

"_Canada."_

"Oh."

Matthew shook his head fondly at the polar bear as he shut the door and made his way down the hall. The hotel was huge and for some reasons the Nations had been spaced out (Matthew was pretty sure it was to keep the Nations from drawing too much attention to themselves, especially after that _incident _in Berlin last year) His room was on the top floor along with Seychelles' and Russia's.

Matthew froze when he realised that there was a familiar figure in the hallway; _Belarus, _she was standing outside of her brother's door, body pressed up against it as though she were straining to listen in. Matthew shuddered as the smaller nation turned her cold blue gaze to him, baring her teeth bestially (god he wished he was invisible right now) He had heard from Katyusha that Belarus was obsessed with marrying their brother but he hadn't actually believed it (and he'd made a point of mostly avoiding her up until now)

He hurried past her to the elevator and for the first time in his life he felt a little sorry for Russia (well maybe not _the first time_, Matthew knew how ruthless General Winter could be...) _Glad she's not __**my **__demented little sister. _

Luckily, the supermarket had a fish counter so Matthew selected a few to bring back for Kumajiro and as an afterthought grabbed a few for the next few days. He scanned the aisles for a few other snacks and things and made it back to the hotel quickly only to be assaulted by an overexcited Alfred in the lobby.

"MATTIE! _DUDE_!" the American cried, "I'm _so _sorry I forgot you again today! I mean you just like disappear sometimes you know."

_You're not sorry, _Matthew thought.

"Its okay, Al." Matthew said with a smile.

"What's in the bag, Mattie?" Alfred asked with a grin, snatching it before Matthew had a chance to stop him. "...Raw fish? Awh, Mattie! You know you can always come eat with us, right!"

"Actually, they're for Kumajiro-" Matthew began but Alfred interrupted him.

"Oh crap, Belarus!" he cried, ducking behind the Canadian. "I may have pissed her off royally by laughing at Russia." He hissed and Matthew bit back a laugh. It was almost ridiculous how one small nation could terrify two global super powers just by _existing. _

Belarus emerged from the lifts and glanced around once before stalking towards the hotel exit, throwing a glare at Matthew as she passed. When she'd left Alfred straightened up and breathed a sigh of relief. "_Phew, _thanks bro! I owe you one!"

"So anyway, like I was saying, England and France and some of the others were going to go get some dinner if you want to tag along? We were just gonna go to the hotel restaurant, really good burgers! You in?"

"Sure," Matthew replied, smiling brightly. "I'd love to come. I'll just go feed Kuma and I'll be right down."

"Sweet! I'll save you a seat!"

Matthew hurried upstairs and practically threw the fish at the polar bear ("Who?" "_Canada."_) before skipping back downstairs and heading over to the restaurant. Matthew glanced at the menu before heading in, it offered a good mix of food and it wasn't too expensive (not that he had expected it to be, Alfred hardly ever ate at places more costly then McDonald's and when he did he kept the cost as low as possible). The restaurant was a spacious room, artfully decorated and very crowded. He scanned the crowd for his family but frowned when he only spotted the Axis Power trio on one table and a few of the Asian nations on another. Italy smiled and waved and Canada did his best to smile back as he drew his mobile out of his jeans pocket.

"What the hell, Al!" he snapped as soon as his brother picked up. "I was only gone like ten minutes! Where are you?"

"What? Mattie? Oh..."

_Oh. _Matthew wasn't sure why he'd thought this time would be different.

"Shit, I'm sorry bro! I totally forgot...England wanted to try out this place a few blocks away and well..."

_I was gone __**ten minutes. Ten minutes.**__ Mon dieu._"Oh, don't worry about it, Al."

There was a pause, "You sure, Mattie?"

"Yeah, it happens!" _I'm used to it. _

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not!" _Yes, wouldn't you be?_

"Okay, if you're sure! We'll hook up for breakfast or something, 'kay?" Alfred said brightly. "Pancakes? My treat?"

"Sounds great." _Will never happen. You won't even remember tomorrow._

"Cool, see you!"

"Good-" Matthew started to say but Alfred had already hung up. "Bye." He muttered to the dial tone. He shoved his phone back into his pocket and sighed in frustration. This happened _every time_. He should have been used to it; but it still hurt. Murmuring in angry French under his breath he stalked over to the bar area.

"Whiskey, please," he said as he sank down onto the stool, "On the rocks." The bar tender nodded and poured the drink quickly before shoving it towards him.

"I did not peg you for a whiskey drinker," said a low voice to his left.

Matthew glanced at the Russian beside him, "What did you think I drank? Maple syrup?" he snapped before realising what he'd just said, "Uh, _merde, _I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Russia chuckled, an odd smile playing across his lips. "It is okay, comrade Canada." He tossed a shot back of what Matthew assumed to be vodka and smiled again. "Has Amerika forgotten you again?"

Matthew blinked, "How did you...?"

"I am not blind, Matvey."

Matthew flinched a little at the other country using his human name so easily. True, he was closer to the Northern nation than most but he'd never considered himself of particular importance to Russia, he'd hesitate to call him a _friend._ But Russia hadn't forgotten he existed (lately anyway),"Everyone else seems to be, though." he muttered bitterly, taking a sip of his drink.

Russia beckoned the bar tender over and ordered another shot. "To be honest with you, Matvey, I would rather my sister forgot my existence sometimes than tried to break into my hotel room to kidnap me."

Despite himself Matthew smiled, "I suppose." He said as the image of Alfred crouched outside his door whispering "_Marry me, marry me, marry me._" crept into his head. He laughed slightly. "How did you escape?"

"Luckily, my other sister wanted Bela to go to dinner with her and _luckily _Bela decided to go."

"Poor Katyusha," Matthew remarked.

Russia smiled again, "Do not worry about my sister, Matvey. She can handle Bela. They can actually get along quite well if Bela is in the right mood."

Matthew nodded and finished his drink, ordering another before turning back to the Russian. "Hey, how come you don't forget me anymore, anyway?"

Russia shrugged- already on his fifth vodka shot, "The General speaks of you a lot and you and your brother are getting more and more different. Besides, you are the second largest country! It's hard to miss you." he said with a childish grin.

Canada smiled and Russia stood up, "I need to be going now, I have to get back to my room safely before Belarus returns." He said with a world-weary look that made Canada laugh quietly.

"I'll come up with you," he said, draining his drink. "Kinkarigo is probably getting bored without me, anyway."

Russia gave him a blank look, "Who?"

"Can- uh, my polar bear."

"Alright then, let us go comrade!"

They walked up the stairs together (Russia preferred to walk rather than use the elevator) and Matthew found himself _chatting _with Russia. When they reached the top Russia pushed through the double doors to the corridor and froze, "дерьмо! Belarus!" he hissed.

Canada leant around him and spotted the smaller nation making her way down the corridor from the elevator, heading straight to Russia's room. Matthew's room was right opposite the staircase, he edged out from behind Russia and unlocked his room door quietly.

_What the hell am I doing? _Matthew thought as he beckoned to the panicked Russian. For a moment Russia stared blankly at him but then the Belarus began to turn towards them and he all but ran across the corridor to Matthew's room, shutting the door quietly behind him and leaning against it to catch his breath.

"Thank you Comrade Matvey," he said with a small smile as he straightened up. "I promise I will be out of here as soon as my sister has...gone elsewhere."

"Stay as long as you want," Matthew found himself saying before he could stop himself. _No, __**stupid, **__why did you say that, __**idiot?**__ You don't want him here! He could be dangerous; chatting in the bar is one thing but __**this**__?_

"You're actually shaking." Canada remarked as he eyed the Russian, still leant against the door.

Russia glared at him, "_Nyet, _I am not."

Matthew raised his hands in defeat (he really didn't want a pissed off Russian in his hotel room), "_Desole_!"

From his position on the bed (surrounded by fish bones) Kumajiro raised his head, "Who're you?"

_"CANADA._ The one who feeds you?"

"SHH!"

Matthew turned to find Russia pressed up against the door, listening intently. "My sister..." he muttered.

Matthew moved closer to the door and could hear Belarus making her way up the corridor, "_Vanya? Vanya?_ I know you're up here, brother. You cannot hide from me."

Russia all but _whimpered _as Belarus paused and rapt on Canada's door. "Are you in there, brother? With that wimpy Canadian? I'll find you~"

Russia sank to the floor, "Oh, God." he whispered.

If Matthew wasn't so terrified right now he'd be unable to stop himself from laughing. The mighty Russia, cowering in his room, hiding from his little sister; it should have been _hilarious. _

"We need to distract her," Matthew hissed. "So you can get back to your room."

Russia nodded, "Perhaps my sister could...?"

Matthew was already pulling out his mobile and texting Katyusha. After a few moments they heard the tinny sound of a phone ringing and Belarus swore before picking up and talking inaudibly. After a few minutes they heard her walk back down the corridor and the elevator doors ding.

Russia opened the door cautiously and peered out before sighing with relief. "Thank you, Matvey." He said, straightening up and stepping out of the room. "I am sorry if Bela scared you..."

"It was no trouble," Matthew smiled. "It was actually kind of fun, we should talk again sometime." He added truthfully.

Russia looked slightly taken aback at this but then he grinned. "Of course, Matvey. I enjoyed myself also. Well спокойной ночи, see you tomorrow."

"Bonne nuit. Are you sure you'll be okay though? She won't like come back will she?"

Russia shook his head. "The security here is _a lot _better than last time." He said with a shudder and Matthew decided he really didn't want to know.

"See you tomorrow then," Matthew said smiling. He watched as Russia crossed the corridor and slipped into his own room, locking the door firmly behind him.

"Who was that?" Kumajiro asked.

Matthew turned to him with a smile, "Russia."

* * *

Belarus paced the lower corridors restlessly; her brother had to be here somewhere. Her idiot sister had called her away before but she wouldn't this time; Natalya had turned off her phone. She tried the door to America's room and when she found it looked (and peered under the door to find it dark) she moved across to the one she thought was England's.

To her surprise the door swung open and she slipped in to the darkened room quietly. Her brother wasn't in here but that didn't mean there wouldn't be anything of interest. She sighed as she went through the Brit's things; she would need to be a lot stronger if she wanted her brother to marry her, she knew that now.

But how could she become that much stronger in such a short amount of time?

She pulled a heavy book from under England's pillows and glanced at the cover.

She smiled.

How hard could a few spells be to cast?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Hey, you lurkers, that's right I see you. Please review! Seriously, it makes me feel awesome, even if it's just to say you like it! It makes all the difference! Plus feedback will make the story better :D

Special thanks (and a batch of cybercookies) to the one person who did review and enjoy the next chapter :D

Unbeta'd and yeah, I don't own anything but an over active imagination.

* * *

Ivan awoke with a jolt.

The luminous green numbers on the clock by his bed told him it was 3:15am. 3:15 am in a secure hotel room on the top floor and yet he was sure he had heard something move. He sat up slowly, hand closing automatically on his faucet pipe, and scanned the room. In the corner something big shifted, Ivan's grip on the pipe tightened.

"Who is there?" he called, "You should know it's very rude to sneak in to someone's room at night~" He stood slowly and began to advance on whoever was lurking in the corner.

He froze when the someone stepped forwards, out of the shadows. The man was tall, not as tall as Ivan but still tall. His skin was ivory pale and his hair was a strange silver-gold colour, his cold blue eyes shone with malice. He was dressed in a long gray coat and dark trousers and though he was sure they'd never met Ivan couldn't quite shake the sense of familiarity.

"Good evening, брат." The man said with a grin.

Ivan trembled, "B-Belarus?" _This wasn't possible!_

Belarus smirked and ran a hand through her (his?) hair, "Do you like it, brother? I'm stronger now, much stronger." Belarus took a step forward and Ivan stumbled backwards.

"S-Sister- Natalya...this is _madness_!"

"Marry me, Vanya. Marry me," Belarus hissed as he advanced towards Ivan a twisted grin on his face. "Marry me, marry me, _marry me_." He reached out quickly and grabbed Ivan's wrist in an iron grip.

The pipe clattered across the floor, useless (_he couldn't hit her (him?) anyway!) _"Stop, Bela!" he begged. He gasped as the back of his legs met the hard wood of the bed frame; he'd run out of space.

"Go away, Bela, _пожалуйста." _

_Please, please, please._

There was a flash of something silver and Ivan's eyes widened as Belarus pressed a knife to his scarf-covered throat. "I love you, big brother." Bela said quietly, forcing Ivan backwards on to the bed. "But you don't love me. Before I couldn't do anything about that," Bela paused and smirked again, a cold, sadistic smirk that made Ivan's blood run cold.

His breath was coming in strangled gasps, his heart was racing. _Make her stop, please._

If this had been anyone else Ivan would have thrown them off, beaten them up, taught them some manners (_he'd sworn he'd never be used like __**this **__ever again)_. He knew he could fight back, he could _make _Belarus stop this, she (he?) was still weaker than Ivan, but he couldn't. Bela was his sibling, his blood and once upon a time she (and Katyusha) had been his world, he would have done anything to protect her (still would.) He couldn't hurt her. Not now, not when she'd done _this _to herself to be with him.

_Oh God, _he wanted _out. _

He wanted out now.

Bela's body was pressed against his and Ivan wriggled uncomfortably, his skin crawling as Bela placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Now I can _make_ you love me, Vanya."

"Bela, don't, _please_!"

Bela smiled, almost sadly.

"Please, sister-b-brother, _please._"

"Oh, Vanya," Bela said, lips pressed against Ivan's forehead, his hand trailing down Ivan's chest, pushing up under the thin cotton bed shirt. "It's too late for that."

"_Stop,_" Ivan moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Stop, _please._"

Bela's hand trailed lower, Ivan turned his head to the side and _whimpered._

* * *

Matthew yawned as he entered the conference room, Kumajiro trotting beside him. The room was mostly empty, Germany stood at the front scribbling busily on the large white board, behind him Italy was slumped on the desk, snoring loudly, Matthew smiled a little at the sight. Austria, Hungary and Liechtenstein were chatting quietly together while Lilli's brother, Switzerland, glared moodily at the ceiling. As he entered Lilli waved and Elizaveta smiled widely, Matthew waved back politely, he'd never really spoken to the other countries before but he liked them well enough.

He just wished he wasn't so shy.

To Matthew's surprise Alfred was already there too beckoning him over with a huge smile. _So much for breakfast though, _Mattie thought moodily before affixing a friendly smile to his face and heading over to take the seat beside his brother.

"Mattie, morning dude!"

"Good morning, Alfred, you're up early."

"Yep!" The American beamed. "I wanted to beat Iggy here!"

Mattie chuckled; he should have known his brother wouldn't have gotten up early for any other reason. They chatted together as the other Nations drifted in twos and threes and soon they were joined by France and England (who for once hadn't forgotten his existence) Finally Greece trailed in, yawning and followed by two cats and took his usual seat between Turkey and Japan (much to Turkey's irritation) and the meeting began.

As Germany rambled on about strategies to tackle global warming and pollution and the others made (mostly ridiculous) suggestions Matthew let his mind wonder. It wasn't like anyone would ask _his _opinion anyway. His eyes drifted across the table (Greece he noticed had promptly fallen asleep and was leaning on a flustered Japan) until they came to rest on Katyusha and Russia. He frowned when he noticed Belarus' empty chair beside them. Part of him wondered if Russia had finally snapped and done away with her; with everything he'd heard about the Russian he wouldn't put it past him, but last night Russia had seemed so _scared _and before that he'd been almost friendly. When Russia had come into the room that morning Canada had tried to catch his eye and smile but the larger Nation had kept his gaze fixed firmly on the floor. It was strange; Russia hadn't even tried to bother Lithuania yet (Lithuania seemed to be concerned about this too since he kept throwing glances towards Russia)

Katyusha was saying something to Russia, her eyes wide with concern, one hand over his and Mattie wished he could understand it, she looked so upset. Russia meanwhile stared ahead blankly, as though he wasn't even hearing her. Katyusha sighed and Mattie was sure he could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

His heart ached for her, Katyusha was one of the few friends he had made and seeing her so upset... On his lap Kumajiro stirred blinking up at him sleepily, "You okay?" the bear whispered.

Mattie smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine, Kironji."

The bear nodded and quickly fell back asleep.

After what seemed like an age Germany decided they would break for lunch and everyone shot out quickly, grateful for an end to the mundanity. Matthew hung back though, heading across the room to where Katyusha was still seated, rubbing at her eyes, Russia had been one of the first to leave the room gathering up his papers and stalking out silently.

When Mattie approached her Katyusha looked up and tried to smile, "Hello, Matvey."

"Hey, Kayusha," he sat down beside her and slipped a comforting arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

For a moment he thought she was going to lie, to say everything was fine but then her face crumbled and she dissolved in to sobs, "Oh, Matvey, _everything. _I can't find Natalya _anywhere, _she won't answer her phone and her room is empty! And Ivan is acting like he doesn't even care! He says she will be fine, that she will turn up, but I am so worried, Matvey! What if something awful has happened to her? I do not know what I would do..." she trailed off, breathe hitching.

"Hey, hey," Mattie soothed, "It'll be okay." He said pulling her closer and rubbing gentle circles into the other country's back. Matthew shuddered; what if Russia_ had_gone crazy and murdered Belarus? He had looked tired and Belarus had been harassing him, it would have been easy for him to slip out of his room and...

_Non, _he thought. _Don't jump to conclusions. _

"I just don't know what to _do, _Matvey," Katyusha mumbled through her sobs. "It is so unlike _both _of them."

Matthew hummed sympathetically has he continued to hold her, "Would you like me to talk to him?" he asked quietly.

At that she went rigid and pulled back, "What? You, Matvey? I don't think..." she said doubtfully and Matthew was surprised to see fear in her eyes. He knew most Nations were scared of the Russian, he just didn't think his own _sister _would be too.

"I'll be okay," he said with a warm smile. "I promise."

Katyusha still looked doubtful so Matthew stood up, pulling her with him. "Look, I'll just go chat to him quickly; I promise I'll be okay."

He led her out of the room into the hotel restaurant where most of the Nations had gathered around the buffet, Russia though wasn't among them. _Hopefully he's in his room, _Canada thought as he pushed Katyusha gently towards the Baltics. "I'll be right back; I promise."

Before she could protest he left the room, heading towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Kumajiro asked as he jogged to keep up with Matthew.

"To talk to Russia."

"Who's Russia?"

"The guy from yesterday."

"Oh. I liked him."

Matthew frowned at him, "You didn't even meet him, Kuma."

The bear yawned, pausing, "Well, _you_ liked him then."

Matthew stopped too, "I suppose I did." He said quietly. Russia had treated him like more than just Alfred's big brother or a territory to be fought over. Russia actually treated him like he was his own country; there was hardly anyone else who did that. Alfred sometimes did on the few occasions that he remembered his brother's existence, Katyusha did but they didn't see each other much and...Matthew racked his brains; he couldn't think of anyone else. Sure, people were polite enough at meetings but apart from that Mattie only really saw Alfred and occasionally Arthur and Francis.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a soft voice behind him, "Canada?"

He turned to find Lithuania at the bottom of the staircase, trembling slightly as though he were nervous. "Lithuania?"

"Are you uh, perhaps trying to find Mr Russia?" Lithuania's voice shook as he spoke but Matthew was sure he could detect a hint of concern under the nerves.

"Oui, I am, Katyusha wanted me to talk to him."

Lithuania nodded, "I saw him leaving here earlier, there is a park down the road a little way- I noticed it when we first arrived. I think Mr Russia would like it, he has a- a certain fondness for sunflowers."

It had always puzzled Matthew that even after everything Russia had put Lithuania through (and _god, _he'd heard horror stories) that the Baltic country still cared about Russia. Matthew grinned widely, "Thank you!" he cried, scooping up Kumajiro ("Who're you?" "Canada!") and hurrying past Lithuania to head to the park.

* * *

The park was a ten minute walk from the hotel and since lunch was only an hour Matthew only had about twenty minutes to talk to Russia. Like Lithuania had predicted Russia was indeed there, sitting on a bench in front of the little bed of sunflowers...but he wasn't alone.

Beside the Russian sat another man with silver-blonde hair and pale skin. The man was leant towards Russia, so close the two were almost touching, and was having what looked to be a very one-sided conversation. Russia was leaning away from the man and as Matthew got closer he realised with jolt that the man's hand was clenched around Russia's left wrist.

All the bravado left him in an instance. What was he doing here? Did he really think _Russia _would talk to him? Sure, they'd spoken last night but that was _different_ and besides, there was that _guy_. Maybe he should just go back to the hotel. So, deciding that was the best plan of action Matthew turned to head back, already berating himself in his head.

Kumajiro, though, had other plans. The bear yawned, loudly and the noise made the two men look their way. The stranger's eyes narrowed and Matthew saw a flicker of annoyance in Russia's. "Comrade Matvey," the Russian greeted in a flat voice.

_Well, it's now or never, just ask, it'll be fine, you can do this. _"Uh, hi Russia, could I, um, talk to you for a minute?" Matthew squeaked. _Smooth, Canada. _

The stranger's eyebrow quirked up in what looked like amusement and leant to whisper something in Russian before straightening and striding out of the park. Mattie frowned; there was something familiar about that guy...When he'd left Russia relaxed, closing his eyes and leaning back on the bench.

"Did my sister put you up to this, Matvey?" he murmured tiredly. "If she did I will tell you what I told her; Bela is a big girl, I am sure she is fine."

The Russian looked exhausted.

"Oui, Katyusha did want me to talk to you but I was kind of worried too," Matthew said quietly.

One violet eye fluttered open and regarded him. "Hmm, that is sweet, Matvey but you needn't worry, she will be fine."

Matthew shifted slightly awkwardly, "Actually, I was worried about you." he admitted. "You look awful."

Russia sat forward and ran a hand through his hair; as he did so his sleeve rode up and Matthew barely stifled a gasp at the finger-shaped bruises he saw there. _How hard had that guy been holding on?_ When Russia realised Matthew was staring at them he lowered his arm quickly, a look of terror passing across his face.

"It is nothing, Matvey." He said, too quickly but before Matthew could ask further questions he stood up. "Better be getting back to the hotel, da?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **So sorry this took so long! Thanks for the reviews and faves you guys are so awesome~

Unbeta'd

* * *

Matthew watched Russia closely as they walked back to the hotel in silence. He had made a few aborted attempts at awkward conversation; Russia had deflected all of them with grunts and monosyllabic replies.

The silver haired man from the park was a few feet in front of them, striding along with a spring in his step. There was a familiarity about him that Matthew couldn't shake, it was eerie. Nations could recognise other Nations easily, there was something about them that set them apart from other humans (not that humans knew that) and Matthew had felt something akin to that about the man. But it was different somehow. Duller, fogged, masked.

It was so _weird. _

He'd heard some Nations had had children with humans before; he'd never actually met any though. Maybe that was what the man was, maybe that was why he felt like a Nation but didn't at the same time.

They were nearing the hotel now and Matthew silently cursed. He'd promised Katyusha that he would find something out; all he'd achieved so far was confirming that something was indeed wrong. He glanced down at Kumajiro ambling along beside him who met his gaze sombrely for a few moments Matthew wondered if the bear was disappointed in him (but he rationalised that Kuma was probably just tired or hungry or trying to figure out who he was).

Still, Matthew decided to give it one more shot before they got back to the meeting.

"So, who's your friend, Russia?"

Russia froze at the word 'friend', "He is...simply a colleague." He said stiffly.

"A colleague?" Matthew repeated, frowning. "Is he part of your government?"

"Da, he came to check up on me." Russia answered quickly, too quickly. Not that Matthew would have been convinced anyway; it was rare that anyone other than Nations attended these conferences and even when a human did they were always pretty well known officials.

"Is he new?"

Russia stared at him.

"I mean, I thought I knew what most of your higher ups look like pretty well and I just don't recognise him," He said cheerfully watching as a fleeting moment of panic flickered across Russia's violet eyes.

"Da, he is new, he is here learning about our conferences." Russia's voice was still stiff and Matthew could tell by the way he kept his eyes fixed in front of him that the Northern nation was getting annoyed.

"Oh? That's cool; shouldn't you be introducing him then, eh? I mean if he's going to learn about us maybe he should meet a few of us." _This is suicide, _a small voice warned but it was quickly drowned out by _he could be in trouble _and _you promised Katyusha. _And Matthew _really _didn't want to let her down.

Russia shot him a quick glare, "He is rather shy, Matvey."

By this point they had reached the hotel, the silver-haired man was lounging against the wall beside the sleek glass doors and Matthew smiled politely at him. The man smiled back, though it was more of a smirk and said something in Russian which made Russia stiffen slightly.

"Matvey, this is Nikolai," he said gruffly.

'Nikolai' grinned wolfishly, "So good to meet you, Matvey. If you are done with him I should very much like to borrow Ivan for a few minutes before the meeting."

_Shy, indeed. _

Matthew glanced at Russia whose face was carefully blank. He didn't really want to leave him with this 'Nikolai' but what choice did he have? He and Russia weren't really friends and he couldn't of a lie quick enough so he said, "Sure, I'll see you in the meeting, Russia," and strode back into the hotel, waiting until he was a safe distance away from them to allow his shoulders to slump in defeat.

There was definitely something going on.

He wasn't left alone to dwell on it long though.

"Matvey!" Katyusha cried, barrelling over to him. "Matvey, did you speak with my brother, did you learn anything?" She asked so quickly the words ran together.

"_Non_, he didn't say anything, I'm so sorry, Katyusha." He admitted quietly, bringing one hand up to rub her arm comfortingly.

"Oh," she whimpered, blue eyes filling quickly with tears. "Oh, Natalya, _where are you_?"

"I'm sure she'll turn up," Matthew said. "She'll be okay, Katyusha, you'll see."

Katyusha sniffed. "I hope so. I don't know what I would do if..." she trailed off and rubbed at her eyes.

While Katyusha composed herself Matthew looked around the reception area, aside from him and Katyusha there were a few other groups of Nations taking a final opportunity to relax before the meeting resumed. Russia was in the far corner, talking hurriedly with 'Nikolai'.

"Katyusha, do you know who that man talking to Russia is?" he asked quietly, watching the pair closely.

"What?"She looked up slowly, eyes narrowing as she spotted the man. "No," she breathed, "No, I have no idea who he is."

Matthew grimaced, "I knew you'd say that..."

* * *

Ivan didn't resist as Bela pulled him off to the side.

"_What the hell was that_?" his sis-brother spat in Russian, grip on Ivan's arm unrelenting. (The grip made his skin crawl, he itched for his pipe but he couldn't use it on _Bela_)

"_What did you want me to say, Bela? I can't very well call you Natalya, can I?"_ Ivan snapped back, yanking his arm out of his sibling's grip. (More bruises, more bruises)

"_Fine," _Bela growled, "_Nikolai it is._"

For a moment the two glared at each other (Ivan tried not to think of that icy blue gaze roaming across his-) "_How long do you plan to be like this, Bela? You have to change back!_"

At this Bela smirked, "_And loose you, dear brother. Not likely, not when we've grown so __**close.**__"_ He leant towards Ivan and Ivan couldn't help but flinch away. "_Now I can be with you always and you can't do anything about it."_

By now Ivan was pressed up against the wall behind him (trapped again, nowhere to run, Bela pressing against him-) He shuddered, "_People will notice, you're a nation, you can't just disappear. What about Katyusha?"_

Ivan could see his older sister across the room, crying again and talking with Canada, Bela glanced around too, "_Stupid Canadian," _he snarled. "_Katyusha will be fine, I'm not changing back. Maybe we should just tell people the truth."_

"_And explain it how?_" Ivan hissed.

Bela smirked again, ice cold, dagger-sharp, "_Oh, I'm sure we'll think of __**something**_**, **_brother dear." _

* * *

"I don't like him," Matthew said quietly as he and Katyusha followed the other Nations into the conference room. "There's something off about him."

_"Tak,_ I agree," she replied.

'Nikolai' had left Russia at the conference doors and vanished upstairs and the Northern Nation had dropped into his seat and buried his face in his hands. "I need to go take my seat, Matvey," Katyusha said. "We can speak afterwards?"

Alfred was waving frantically at Matthew from across the room, "_Oui_, I need to sit down too. Talk to you after, Katyusha." He smiled encouragingly at her as they parted ways and the meeting began.

"Hey, Mattie," Alfred hissed, midway through the conference. "What do you thinks eating Russia? Heh, maybe the Baltic's finally got a restraining order on him."

Matthew tried his best to smile at his brother's awful joke as Alfred sniggered and Arthur rolled his eyes. "He does look pretty down though," Matthew whispered back, glancing over to where Russia was still slumped on the desk, Katyusha talking to him in a low voice.

"Whatever man, after all he's done he probably deserves whatever's wrong." Alfred drawled, ignoring the sharp look from Arthur. "Where's his creepy sister though? She was here right?"

"_Oui,_ she wasn't here this morning though."

Alfred sniggered again, "Hey, maybe the Commie finally snapped and did away with her." Then he paused, sat up straighter. "Shit I hope he didn't, that'd be a democratic nightmare!"

Matthew glared at him, "It's not funny, Alfred. Besides, I don't think he'd _kill_ his _sister_, he's not that bad. You were friends with him once."

"Yeah, before he was a Commie bastard!"

"He's not even Communist anymore," Matthew hissed.

"Once a Commie, always a Commie." Alfred said with a self-assured nod and Matthew shook his head, sometimes he found it hard to believe his brother was one of the strongest countries in the world. Alfred was the _host nation _surely he should know who was in attendance?

He _should _know.

Matthew leant forward, "Hey, Al, do you know if there are any normal people attending this conference? You know, like politicians?"

Alfred yawned and frowned, "Nope, don't think so bro. I'd remember."

"Would you?" Matthew asked with a small smile.

Alfred shot him an exasperated look, "_Yes_, Mattie, I'm pretty sure I would."

Matthew highly doubted that but he figured that if there was an extra Russian in the hotel Alfred would remember (and probably freak out about the Communist invasion) He sat back and frowned, 'Nikolai' definitely wasn't a Russian politician, so who was he then?

He kept a close eye on Russia throughout the rest of the meeting, ideas and explanations running through his head but none of them fit, none of them covered all of it. When Germany finally decided they could go he stood up and was about to make beeline for Katyusha when she shook her head, one hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Talk later," she mouthed.

Matthew nodded, feeling a little disappointed and watched as she steered Russia out of the room. He was about to leave when he felt a tug on his arm and turned to find Alfred grinning at him.

"Come eat with us? I promise we won't forget you this time!" he added with a chuckle.

Matthew doubted that but Kumajiro pawed at him, "I'm _hungry_."

"See," Alfred laughed, "Even your bear wants to come, Mattie."

"Who's Mattie?" Kuma asked, yawning.

"_I _am. Your owner, Kinkajou."

"Oh."

"So you in, Mattie? We're gonna head out now, Francis and Arthur are meeting us at the front."

Matthew took one last look in the direction Katyusha and Russia had gone before nodding, "Sure, Al. I'll come." He couldn't help Russia by moping about and wondering where he and his sister had gone and he may as well spend some time with his family.

He scooped up Kumajiro and followed Alfred out of the door.

* * *

Katyusha phoned as they were leaving the restaurant.

"Hey, did you find anything out?" he asked, walking a little behind the rest of the group, not that they noticed (sometimes being invisible had its perks.)

"_No_," she sounded absolutely miserable. "He did not talk to me at _all_. I'm so worried, Matvey-" she broke off with a half choked sob. "I haven't heard from Natalya either!"

"Oh, Katyusha..."

It took him the whole walk back to the hotel to get her to calm down a little, he'd promised to meet up with her for breakfast too and she'd finally hung up the phone and (he hoped) gone to bed. After bidding good night to a drunk Arthur, a tipsy Francis and a very happy Alfred Matthew climbed the stairs up to his floor, lost in thought.

He was brought out of those thoughts by Russia's voice in the corridor.

"Нет, не, стоп. _Пожалуйста!"_

Matthew froze, crouching in the stairwell, door to the corridor half open.

His Russian was rusty but from Russia's tone of voice he was pleading with someone.

"Брат, пожалуйста."

_Please, _he recognised that word.

"Перестаньте быть таким ребенком, брат!"

That was a different voice, Nikolai. He felt Kuma rumble at his feet, growling. With a sudden surge of bravery Matthew burst out of the stairwell, Kuma leaping with him, snarling loudly.

Nikolai had Russia backed up against the wall beside his door and he had somehow gotten Russia's arms _pinned _above his head with a look of pure terror on his face. At the sudden appearance of Matthew and Kumajiro though Nikolai let go and backed away in a single fluid movement, grinning, "Good evening, Matvey," he greeted politely.

"P-Privyet, Matvey," Russia mumbled.

Matthew narrowed his eyes and drew himself up to his full (impressive) height. If Russia couldn't even muster up the energy to _pretend _to be okay then something was _really_ wrong. "What the hell is going on here, eh?"

"I was just talking to Ivan," Nikolai said, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "Right?" he said, nudging Russia almost playfully.

Russia was shaking, genuinely _shaking,_ Matthew noticed. "D-Da, just talking." Russia nodded then he swallowed, steadied himself and said, "I am fine, Matvey."

"So if you don't mind," Nikolai said taking a step towards Russia who very visibly flinched, "You're kind of interrupting."

To Matthew's surprise Kumajiro leapt forward, positioning himself between Russia and Nikolai. Russia stared at the polar bear blankly and Nikolai eyed him warily. "I think you should leave now, Nikolai." Matthew said calmly.

Nikolai glared at him, icy blue and chilling, "I will leave when _I _feel like it, _Canada_."

Kuma advanced, growling and Nikolai took a hurried step back. "He hasn't eaten today," Matthew said, stepping closer to the bear. "He can be pretty vicious when he wants to."

Nikolai glared at him but then, eyeing Kuma's teeth he raised his hands. "Da, okay. Whatever. I'll leave." He said darkly. He shuffled passed the polar bear and headed towards to the stairs, turning back to fix Ivan with a cool smile, "See you tomorrow, Vanya."

Russia shuddered.

When he was gone Kuma stopped growling and Matthew turned to Russia, eyes wide with concern, "Are you okay, Russia?"

Russia avoided his eyes, fiddling with the ends of his scarf "I told you, Matvey, I am _fine_. I did not need help."

Matthew gaped at him, "You didn't need help?" he scoffed, "Is that Russian for 'thank god you saved me'?"

Russia crossed his arms and glared at Matthew. "I did _not _need help." He said petulantly.

Kuma made a sound that sounded (to Matthew at least) like a laugh and Matthew crossed his arms too, he was really getting annoyed now. "Okay, so you won't mind if I leave then? If I just go back to my room? That guys not gonna come back is he? Only he looked pretty insistent on staying with you."

Russia's gaze fell to the floor but he said nothing.

After a few minutes Matthew turned to his room, "Come on, Kuma, let's get to bed."

"_Nyet_," Russia called after him in a small voice. "Nyet. He might come back..."

Matthew turned back to him expectantly and Russia sighed. "Please, Comrade Matvey, I need help...just for one night..._please._"

Matthew smiled, slightly relieved (he really didn't know what he would have done if Russia hadn't crumbled) "I wasn't really going to leave you alone. Do you want to come to my room for a bit?"

Russia nodded hesitantly and followed Matthew to his door. "Of course if you're staying you'll have to sleep on the couch- will you fit on the couch?" Russia glared at him after that remark and Matthew had to bite back a laugh at the annoyance in his expression.

When they got into the room Kuma leapt up onto the bed and promptly curled up to sleep (Matthew made a mental note to ask him exactly why the bear seemed to care so much about Russia in the morning) and Russia sat awkwardly on the couch, fiddling with his scarf again. It was almost endearing to see the Nation that terrified pretty much everyone else sitting on his couch like a shy child.

Matthew sat down on the edge of the bed and regarded him. Russia still looked slightly shaky; Matthew hadn't seen him looking this scared since the wars, since Stalin. "So who is Nikolai, really?" he asked quietly.

Russia jumped slightly at Matthew's sudden question. "He is...He is..." he stammered and Matthew could almost see him scrambling for another lie.

"You're really frightened of him, aren't you?"

Russia glowered at him.

"What did he do to you? Does he know you're a Nation, is he black mailing you about it?"

Russia shook his head.

Matthew frowned, "Is he trying to force you to do something? Like pass a law? Start a war? Go back to Communism?"

Again Russia shook his head.

"Does this have something to do with your sister?"

A flinch, his grip tightened on the scarf.

"It does, doesn't it!" Matthew cried, sitting forward. "Is she alright? Does he have her hostage or something?"

Russia looked away, bit his lip.

Matthew stood up, moving across the room to kneel in front of the other Nation. "Russia if she's in trouble you can tell me, I can help."

"Nyet," Russia said eventually, his voice raspy, "Nyet, that is not it..."

Matthew frowned again, it definitely had _something _to do with Belarus, "Did she...Did she hire him? To you know...Make you marry her?" he asked in a low voice.

The reaction was instantaneous; Russia drew his knees up to his chest and bit his lip so hard he drew blood. "N-Nyet," he gritted out.

And then it hit him; why the man was so familiar, why he felt like a nation but different, why Russia was so scared of him. "That man," Matthew said, "That man _is_ Belarus isn't he?"

Russia didn't reply instead he hid his face in his scarf with a dry sob and that was answer enough for Matthew.

He sat back on his heels, almost falling and ran a shaky hand through his hair, "Jesus," he mumbled. "_Jesus._"

This was way more messed up then he thought it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! Sorry I haven't replied to any, I promise to start from now :) But since I'm back at uni from Monday I have no idea how frequent updates will be but I promise not to leave it too long :D

Unbeta'd

* * *

Matthew lay awake, staring up at the hotel room ceiling.

This was _insane._

Belarus was Nikolai. Nikolai was Belarus. And Russia was _terrified_; Matthew didn't need to ask why, his imagination had provided him with many explanations. He sat up and looked over at the sleeping country, curled on the couch, clutching his scarf. Russia twitched slightly in his sleep and mumbled something intelligible.

_At least he's sleeping, _Matthew mused.

He'd interrogated Russia for as long as he could before relenting and letting the other Nation sleep. Russia had told him that he had no idea how Belarus had changed herself into a man and Matthew believed him, making a mental note to ask England about it the next day.

He sighed and rolled over; he needed to talk to Katyusha. He had tried calling her after Russia had fallen asleep by it had been almost 1am by that point and she hadn't been awake. A quick glance at the clock on his bedside table told him it was still only 4; she wouldn't be awake for a good few hours. At least that gave him time to work out what to say to her. What was the correct way to explain to someone that their little sister had gotten a gender change and spent all her (his?) free time terrorising his (her?) brother.

Giving up on sleep Matthew rolled off the bed and stretched, careful not to disturb the snoring polar bear curled up on the other side of the bed.

He crossed the room and surveyed the nation sleeping on his couch. It was strange seeing big, terrifying Russia looking so vulnerable; Russia had a slight frown on his face and his undershirt sleeves had fallen down, exposing his bruised wrists. At some point during the night Russia had kicked off the blankets and Matthew noticed with a wince that Russia's shirt had ridden up showing the neat finger shaped bruises that dotted Russia's hip. He'd knew that in days gone by Nations used to do _that _to each other to signify conquest, dominance, Matthew had never experienced it himself but he'd heard enough horror stories from Arthur and Francis. He doubted Belarus was doing it for that reason though, she (he) probably thought he (she) was doing it out of love. He shuddered at that thought and ran a hand through his hair, _how the hell were they going to fix this?_

"Nyet," Russia mumbled, making Matthew jump. "Nyet, Bela, stop."

_Merde. _Matthew had no idea what to do, should he wake him up? But he'd read somewhere that waking someone up from a nightmare wasn't a good idea. Crap. Why did this have to be _him_?

"Belastop_please_," Russia moaned, whimpering and curling further into himself.

Matthew leant down and rubbed Russia's shoulder awkwardly, feeling the bigger country flinch away from his touch. "Hey, hey," he said soothingly. "Hey, it's okay. She's not here Russia."

Russia stirred and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like Lithuania's name, then he blinked sleepily, "M-Matvey?"

Matthew smiled weakly, "Yeah, I'm here." But Russia had already fallen back asleep.

Matthew tugged at his hair in frustration and glanced at the clock again. It needed to be morning; he needed to speak to Katyusha but it was still so early. Standing wearily he crossed to the small desk and began to read over his conference notes; at least he could get _something _done while he waited.

At 6am his phone buzzed and Matthew jumped.

_Matvey, sorry I couldn't take your call last night. I fell asleep! What did you want?- K xx_

Matthew glanced up at Russia before typing back a reply; _need to talk, about Bela. – M x_

He waited a few seconds before his phone buzzed again. _I'll come up to your floor._

Matthew stood up, intending to meet her in the corridor, that way he could make sure Belarus wasn't still lurking out there, "Kuma! Wake up!" he hissed, poking the bear gently. The bear blinked at him sleepily. "I need you to watch Russia, okay? I'll only be gone a few seconds."

The bear sighed and pushed himself up, ambling over to the couch and jumping up onto the sleeping country. "That's not exactly what I meant-" Matthew began but he faltered as the bear curled up in the small gap between Russia and the couch and one of Russia's hands came up to clutch the bear's soft white fur.

"Well okay then..." Matthew mumbled turning towards the door. He pushed it open cautiously and peered out, it seemed clear so he stepped out to wait for Katyusha wondering desperately how he was supposed to tell her.

She stumbled out of the elevator about five minutes later, almost tripping over herself in her attempt to reach him quickly, "Matvey," she said breathlessly. "What happened? Do you know where Natalya is?"

"You should come in Katyusha," Matthew said gently, holding the door open for her.

Katyusha paled slightly with worry and stepped in to the room, freezing when she spotted her sleeping brother, "Matvey," she hissed, turning back to him with a frown. "Why is Ivan here?"

_What did he do to deserve this? _"He's okay," he assured her as she bent to run a hand tenderly through Russia's silver-blonde hair.

"He was worried about...Katyusha, I know where Bela is."

Her head jerked up at that, "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"She's- Katyusha she did something. I don't know what but she's _changed _herself."

Katyusha was staring at him, eyes wide and confused. "Matvey, I don't understand what you are saying. Where is my sister?"

Matthew spluttered, looked down at Russia, at the bruises and swallowed. "Katyusha, Belarus is Nikolai."

Her eyes widened. "Matvey, I don't-"

"It's true," he cut her off. "I wouldn't lie to you, I promise."

* * *

It took him almost half an hour to explain everything to Ukraine who sat, teary eyed and sniffling through the whole thing (he left out the part about Bela..._hurting_ Russia). "Oh, Matvey, what do we _do_?" she asked, hopelessly.

He threw an arm around her and pulled her close as she sobbed, "It'll be okay, Katyusha."

"I need to talk to her," she said with a sniff. "I need to make her see that..._why _would she do this Matvey? _I don't understand_!"

"I don't know, Kat. Maybe she thought people would take her more seriously a man?" Matthew suggested. _Maybe she thought it'd be easier to get what she wanted from Ivan, _his mind supplied making Matthew's stomach churn.

Katyusha took a steadying breath and pushed away from him, "I need to find her. Where would she go?"

"Maybe she went back to her room?"

"Yes! I should try there!" she cried, standing up.

Matthew's stomach lurched, "Katyusha, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go alone..."

"She is my sister, Matvey. She will not hurt me." She said confidently but Matthew's eyes strayed to her sleeping brother and she sighed. "I have a very different relationship with my sister than Ivan does."

Matthew fiddled with the hem of his shirt, "I'd still feel safer if I was with you, you know."

And Katyusha smiled, "Oh, Matvey," she said fondly. "You are so sweet but you must stay up here and look after my brother, da?"

"Katyusha..."

"I will be fine," she repeated and this time there was a forceful tone to her words that reminded Matthew sharply that she is in fact _Russia's _sister. Matthew nodded reluctantly and turned and left the room.

The gentle sound of the door clicking shut seemed to rouse Russia. (And yet he had slept through his and Katyusha's entire conversation?) The Nation sat up and yawned, running a hand through his hair sleepily, he blinked when his violet eyes fell on Matthew.

"Morning," Matthew croaked, trying his best to smile warmly. (Though what he really wanted to do was _sleep._)

"Matvey," Russia mumbled with a frown, "Your bear is on me."

"Ah, yeah, about that..."

Russia stood up abruptly and Kuma yelped in surprise as he tumbled on to the couch. The bear snarled up at Russia who smiled down at him cheerily, "Apologies, comrade." He turned back to Canada, bending to pick up his coat and scarf that he laid carefully on the armchair. "I should be going now, Matvey."

"You'll be okay, right?" Matthew asked,

"Da," Russia grinned, then he looked away; bit his lip, "Thank you, Matvey."

Matthew smiled, "Anytime, Russia."

Russia smiled once more before turning to the door; he paused when it was halfway open. "Did you tell Katyusha?" he asked quietly.

Matthew tensed. "_Oui_?"

Russia stiffened. "Did you tell her _everything_?"

"Non."

The larger nation sighed, "Thank you." And with that he was gone.

Once Russia had gone Matthew fell backwards on to the bed, he glanced at the clock and groaned. It was 7am. The conference started at 9. He could get about an hour's sleep at the most! He closed his eyes and wondered how _this _had become his life.

"Well," Kuma said sleepily from across the room. "You did _want _people to notice you more."

"Not like this!"

* * *

Matthew was barely keeping himself awake, today the countries were supposed to be presenting their ideas for sustaining world peace or something and for once Matthew was glad he would be overlooked. Across the table from him Russia (who at least didn't look like he was about to keel over at any minute) was talking quietly with Katyusha, Matthew was willing to bet it was about their sister (brother?) He hadn't seen Belarus that day and since he had been late to the conference he hadn't had a chance to talk to Katyusha either.

He yawned loudly and Alfred elbowed him in the ribs, "Rough night, Mattie?" he hissed with a wicked grin. "Did you spend it with someone?"

_Yeah, Russia, trying to get him to stop crying. _"Non, what are you talking about Alfred?" he snapped with a little more bite than was necessary.

Alfred's grin widened, "You_ did_! Didn't you? Who was it? Seychelles? She's on your floor right? Ooh, I bet it was _Katyusha_! Don't think I haven't noticed you two spending all that time together."

"_Alfred_!" Matthew snarled back. "I _didn't_, okay? I was just up late going over my notes so _drop it_."

"Ha! Whatever man, I won't tell anyone! I think it's kind of sweet actually." He looked over at Ukraine and Russia and smirked. "You're a lucky guy, Mattie. Now me? I'd prefer her sister but she is _way_ too creepy. Where is she anyway?"

Matthew gave up and slumped on the table with a sigh. He wondered if anyone would notice if he fell asleep...

"_Wunderbar_, Lithuania," Germany said. "That is a great idea. Next: Belarus."

Matthew sat up immediately as Germany eyed the empty chair besides Katyusha. "Ukraine, where exactly is your sister?" He asked, twitching with annoyance. "She has missed the conference two days in a row. This is most unprofessional."

Katyusha glanced nervously at Matthew and then at her brother who gave an almost imperceptible nod. She rose shakily, "There's-there's actually something I'd like to say about that."

Everyone (even _Greece_) was watching her avidly now and she took a deep breath. "My-my sibling, Belarus has undergone a...a _transformation._ I-I'm not sure how but she has changed herself in to a...a _he._"

The room was silent and then Alfred let out a nervous chuckle, "You're not _serious, _are you?"

"I-I'm afraid I am," Katyusha replied.

Germany rose from his seat. "I think we should have a short recess." He said, watching Katyusha. "Ukraine I don't know if you're trying to be funny but if you aren't I suggest you find Belarus and bring her here after the break, ja?"

Katyusha nodded, visibly trembling now. "Y-yes. I will, I promise."

The Nations trailed out muttering to each other and Matthew stood (rather unsteadily) with the intention of heading over to Katyusha to help her search for Bela but again he was intercepted by Alfred.

"Okay, we need to talk about this _now_! This is _insane_!" his brother cried, dragging him from the room.

* * *

Ivan hurried up the stairs and in to his room as fast as he possibly could; only pausing for breath when he had locked the door firmly behind him. He closed his eyes and leant heavily against the door. His heart was racing.

Belarus was going to be so _angry._

He shuddered at thought of _hishandseverywhereohgod _and took a few shaky steps towards the bed.

He froze when something sharp and cold was pressed to his throat. "Bela!" he gasped.

"You told Katyusha?" Bela hissed in Russian, winding his freehand through Russia's hair. "_You_, _Russia_? You ran to your big sister for help? _Pathetic."_ Bela spat.

"Bela, please-"

"Did you tell _Canada_ too? You should be _ashamed _brother. _You, _mighty Russia needing the help of some wimpy American and his pet." Bela growled and shoved at him, twisting and pushing him back.

Russia landed with a thud on the floor, Bela pinning him down, blade still pressed to his throat. Just like that first night. He writhed, "Bela, _don't please_!" he gasped.

Bela's icy blue eyes were hard. "I did this _for you_, Vanya." He spat. "I did this because I thought _this _was what you wanted. I saw the way you looked at Lithuania. Did you love him? _Did you? _And what about that stupid Canadian? What do _they _have that _I _don't!?"

Ivan whimpered as the steel of Bela's knife bit through his scarf and in to his neck. "Brother, please." He whined.

"_Please_?" Bela mocked, the beginnings of a smirk curling his lips. "Not this time, Vanya. This time I'm not letting you go."

_Katyusha, _Ivan thought. _General Winter, Matvey __**someone, **__please help._

Belarus grinned. "No one's coming, Vanya." And Ivan realised with a jolt that he'd spoken out loud. "No one cares. No one but _me._"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: ** sorry this took so long (and sorry for it's general crappiness) but I'm back at uni full time so I don't have so much time to write anymore but anyway, reviews make my day (and I'm really sorry for not replying to many!)

Enjoy :)

* * *

Matthew allowed his brother to drag him in to the hotel bar where most of the other Nations had gathered, chattering animatedly. They passed Arthur who was saying, "I _knew _someone had been at my magic books! I _knew _it!" to France who (for once) seemed serious and was listening to Arthur describe the spell intently. Then they passed a very upset looking Lithuania and Poland who was sort of awkwardly petting his friends hair saying, "Cheer up, Liet, like you've always got _me_."

When they got to the bar Alfred ordered them both beers and said, "So Belarus is a _dude _now! This is the most awesome conference _ever_. Nothing this interested ever happens!" he said excitedly. "Iggy's gonna be pissed though. No one's allowed to mess with his magic books! I'd hate to be Belarus when he gets hold of him!" he chuckled.

Matthew glanced over to where Ukraine was talking hurriedly to Germany. "Al, aren't you worried about this at all?" he asked quietly scanning the crowd for the other two Slavic siblings.

"Hm? Why should I be worried Mattie? We're nations, stuff like this happens! Gilbert told me once that Elizaveta thought she was a _boy_ for the longest time! Can you imagine that?" he laughed again and then frowned, "Are _you _worried, Mattie?"

Matthew bit his lip. He knew Russia wouldn't want anyone to know what Belarus had actually done to him (was doing? _Would do?_) But he needed someone to talk to and Alfred was his brother, he could keep a secret, right? "It's just...She's always been hassling Russia to marry her, now she can be more," he paused, searching for the right word, "_forceful._"

Alfred stared at him for a few moments before sniggering. "Is that even legal over there?"

"_Alfred_."

"_What? _Look, Mattie, they're siblings, I don't think Belarus is _that_ crazy and besides it's not like it's any of our business anyway," Alfred said lackadaisically. "And anyway, that Commie's big enough to fight off his little sister-brother-whatever. I wonder how her government is going to take it."

Matthew narrowed his eyes. "This is serious, Al."

His brother frowned again, "You're really worried, aren't you? Look, bro, Russia's big enough to handle himself. Besides, maybe it'll be good for him to have someone around that can treat _him _the way he treated the Baltics." He said darkly.

"That's not right, Al!"Matthew protested. "Saying things like that makes you no better than him."

Alfred snorted dismissively into his beer, "I don't understand why you're so upset over this Mattie. It's not like you and Russia are even close."

"At least he remembers I exist most of time," Matthew muttered turning back to watch Russia and Belarus emerge from the lobby. Russia was walking a few steps behind his sibling childish smile firmly affixed on his face but his fists were clenched as he followed Belarus across the room to where Germany and Katyusha sat. The bar, which was mostly full of Nations, fell silent as the two sat down and leant in close to talk quietly with Germany.

After a few moments Alfred wandered over to join Arthur and Francis, leaving Matthew alone at the bar. _Stupid Alfred_, he thought. Not for the first time he wished he could stand up to Alfred and tell him how he _really_ felt. Matthew hadn't really expected his brother to be as concerned he was but he'd expected a _little _concern, after all his brother and Russia had been friends not that long ago, he hadn't expected _that_ though. He stood and slowly made his way over to his family, sitting down beside Francis who offered him a warm smile and then promptly forgot about his existence. Matthew wished he hadn't let Kumajiro stay up in their room.

"I can't believe _Belarus _was sneaking around in my room," Arthur was muttering. "_In_ my _room_. Why was she even in there?" he shuddered.

"What I don't understand is how you didn't notice one of your spell books missing!" Alfred boomed the loudest voice in the room as usual.

Arthur glowered at him. "She didn't _take _the book, imbecile. It hadn't even been moved that much."

"_Oh_. So can you change her back? Or is she a dude forever?" Alfred asked, leaning forwards excitedly.

"That depends on the spell she used and whether she-he even wants to be turned back." Arthur said with a sigh. Francis rubbed his back comfortingly and for once Arthur didn't shrug him off, Matthew almost gaped.

Alfred looked about to ask another obnoxious question but he was interrupted by the collective intake of breath as Germany stood up. "Right. I believe the conference can continue." He said curtly, turning on his heel and exiting the room. The Slavic siblings too, stood and followed. Belarus shot Matthew a grin over his shoulder as they left and Matthew's blood boiled.

"Mathieu?" came Francis' startled voice, "Are you alright, mon cheri?"

Matthew glanced at him, "_Oui_, fine, papa."

Francis still looked concerned as the four of them stood and joined the swarm of nations heading back in to the conference room. Germany was stood at the head of the table once more but this time he was joined by Belarus and his siblings. Katyusha hovered nervously, Russia stood stoic and cheery as ever but Matthew could see that his clenched fists were shaking. Belarus was grinning around at everyone, when his gaze fell on Matthew his smile widened a fraction. _Watch what I'm about to do_, it said.

Matthew trembled with anger as they sat down and it was all he could do not to just launch himself at the other nation. Belarus seemed to know this for he patted his belt, reminding Matthew of the row sharp blades concealed there. He gritted his teeth and balled his fists. Why couldn't anyone else _see _what was happening here?

Once all the nations were seated Germany cleared his throat, "Before resuming our discussions there is a more _pressing _matter." He sighed before continuing, "This man here is indeed Belarus, she _has _transformed herself, like Ukraine said-"

"With stolen magic!" Arthur interrupted, glaring at the Slavic country.

Belarus blinked innocently (though the act was lost on Matthew). "I only wanted to be taken seriously for once. You male nations are always over looking us, you outnumbered us, thought you were stronger than us just because of our gender. Ask any female nation."

There was a low murmur of agreement from Wy and Vietnam but Hungary narrowed her eyes and stood; "And by changing you gender you hoped to achieve what?"

"I told you, I wanted to be taken seriously and yes, maybe this was the wrong way to go about it but I've talked it over with my siblings," he said, smiling beguilingly. "And we've agreed that this is for the best. It feels _right_."

Hungary didn't look convinced and Arthur stood again. "But you still _broke _into my room! Used _my_ things without permission."

Ukraine stepped forward, wringing her hands. "Mr Britain, please forgive my sibling she-_he _was very distressed at the time, he meant no harm, I'm sure he's sorry! What is past is past, da?"

Arthur looked slightly taken aback by Ukraine's teary plea and if Matthew rage grew. Katyusha wanted things to be okay _so_ badly and Belarus was just making things worse. "Uh, I suppose," Arthur said backing off a little. "But I want to hear it from _him_."

"Da, I am sorry," Belarus said. "I was just...curious."

"Have you informed your government, aru?" China asked inquisitively.

"Yes, I phoned them before I told my siblings."

Germany huffed and drummed his fingers on the desk impatiently, shooting Belarus a pointed look. Only Germany could think discussing alternatives to plastic bottles was more important than this. Belarus rolled his eyes and smiled again, "My government actually want me to return home as soon as possible so my siblings and I will be leaving tomorrow."

Matthew froze; _what_? Belarus was still grinning as the Slavic siblings shuffled across the room to their usual seats and Germany (unheeded) began taking the about the importance of recycling.

Throughout the meeting Russia gets paler and paler.

* * *

Matthew didn't see Russia alone until later that evening. The meeting had overrun so they didn't finish until around 7pm and in the rush of starving nations heading for the hotel bar/restaurant Matthew couldn't get to the larger nation in time. He spotted him leaving the hotel with his siblings (Belarus' grip tight on his upper arm) and sighed. He couldn't very well follow the trio out to wherever they were going so he headed upstairs, ordered room service and waited.

It was almost midnight when he heard the ding of the elevator and Russia's heavy footsteps out in the hallway. He glanced at Kumajiro (who was asleep again) before pushing the door open and leaning out in to the hall. At the sound of door opening Russia froze, hand half raised to open his own room.

"You can't go with him."

Russia turned. "Canada." He greeted coldly, his eyes downcast.

"Russia, you _can't _leave with Belarus tomorrow." Matthew insisted, taking a few steps towards the other nation.

Russia straightened, his eyes carefully blank, "I will not be alone. Katyusha will be with me."

"Russia, you can't, he'll-"

Pushing his door open Russia turned away, "I must pack my things."

"Russia, wait!"

Russia glanced at him and sighed, holding the door open. Matthew stared. "Matvey, I will not hold the door open forever." He said before vanishing in to the room.

Matthew hesitated before following him in; Russia was sprawled on his bed, face down. Matthew swallowed, glancing around the room; there were a few dark stains on the pale carpet and it took him a lot longer than it should have to work out what they must be. His eyes sweep over Russia on his front, his stomach lurching when he noticed the tiny flecks of blood on the seat of Russia's trousers.

"You're bleeding!" he gasped.

Russia shifted slightly, "Nyet. It has stopped. I am fine, Matvey."

"You are _not _fine! You need to see a doctor!"

"No. No doctors. I am fine." Russia repeated. "It is not like this has never happened to me before."

Matthew could almost _hear _the smile Russia would have worn to say that. The one that was so heartbreakingly childlike and innocent; the one that was usually accompanied by a comment about the Mongols or starving or loneliness. (Matthew wondered when he'd started categorising Russia's smiles)

He gave up and dropped himself on to the hotel couch. "Is Belarus going to...?" he trailed off lamely, _come back tonight?_

"_Nyet_, he is in his room, Katyusha insisted." Russia mumbled.

Matthew nodded; at least that was _something. _"What's Belarus going to do?" he asked, fidgeting with a loose thread in his jeans.

Russia rolled slightly to face Matthew. "He wants me to accompany him to Belarus for a few days."

_For a few days. _"You can't go." He said immediately.

Russia shot him an amused look, "You are under the impression I _want _to go?"

"Non, but..."

"If I do not go willingly he will make me."

"But-"

"There is nothing you can do, Matvey." Russia said eerily calmly.

Matthew balled his fists against the couch. This was _wrong._ "There has to be something!" he cried. "You have to let me help." They could tell someone, _anyone_.

Russia sat up and fixed Matthew with an unreadable look. "We're nations, Matvey," he said quietly. "You can't do anything without arousing suspicion."

"We could tell someone."

Russia chuckled, "Do you really think anyone would want to help _me_?"

"Katyusha?" ****

The other Nation's eyes darkened, "No."

Canada growled in frustration. "If I 'can't _do _anything' why did you let me in?" he snapped.

Russia lowered his gaze, "Because I don't know what to do." He said so quietly that Matthew wasn't entirely sure he'd spoken.

For a few moments Matthew simply stared at Russia, "So what do you want me to do?" he asked quietly.

Russia clutched his scarf closer to him. "I don't know," he mumbled. "_I don't know._" He buried his face and took a few steadying breaths. Ignoring all instincts Matthew crossed the room and sat beside Russia, putting a tentative arm around his shoulders.

"She's my _sister_, Matvey," Russia's face was still obscured by the scarf but Matthew knew the bigger country was crying. "Was my sister. I don't know. I _can't _do anything to her. _Him." _he mumbled something in Russian and then whimpered, "Why can't anything go _right?_"

Matthew tugged Russia closer to him. "It'll be okay," he murmured. "We'll make this okay somehow."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: H**i!sorry it's been so long guys! And sorry it's so short but this chapter was really just a bridging one, the next one will be longer and have superbamf!Canada :D It shouldn't take too long for the next update!

Thanks a bunch for all the reviews, they mean a bunch to me :3

Unbeta'd and enjoy!

* * *

Matthew watched as Russia left, hanging out of the hotel window. "I should have done something," he muttered.

Kuma, by his feet, looked up. "Couldn't have done anything. 's dangerous."

Russia followed Belarus out of the hotel, Katyusha walking awkwardly between them; there was a car already waiting to take them to the airport. Belarus paused to talk to the driver as Katyusha clambered in to the car. Russia was fiddling with his scarf and before joining his sister he turned back to look up at the hotel. Matthew raised a hand to wave even though he knew Russia wouldn't see him, the room was too far up to make out clearly.

"That doesn't matter, Keroja. I still should have at least _tried_." _Alfred would have, _he thought. He sighed as the car pulled away, clenching and unclenching his fists. He needs to do _something. _"Maybe I should ask Al to help."

"You don't need him," Kuma said.

"Yes, I do." Matthew muttered miserably watching the car disappear up the road. Alfred was the hero, not _him. _Alfred was strong and loud, he'd know what to do. God, all Matthew had done last night was watch Russia desperately trying to hold himself together and make hollow promises that it would be okay.

Kuma nudged up against him, licking his hand. "No, you don't."

Matthew slid down to sit, knees up to his chest against the wall. "What am I supposed to do, Kuma?" he mumbled into his hands. "I promised I'd think of something."

The bear shrugged, "Go after them?"

"Belarus would kill me."

"Ask for help?"

"Russia would kill me. And then Belarus would kill me. Besides no one would help."

Kumajiro shot him an annoyed look. "So don't do anything then." He said, turning to stalk across the room and jump up onto the bed with a huff.

"Kuma, don't be like that!"

The bear curled up facing away from Matthew and didn't respond. "_Fine._" Matthew huffed, turning away from the bear and curling further in to himself.

The rest of the day passed slowly.

Matthew spent the entire conference trying to come up with a plan (but all his ideas ended in Belarus murdering him brutally and continuing to torture his brother anyway) and Kuma sulked. He had been texting Katyusha most of the day, she would be with Belarus and Russia for the first day but after that she'd have to return to Ukraine (her boss had forbidden her to see her siblings). So for one day Russia would be (relatively) safe.

"Urgh, _nothing will work_!" he growled with frustration. It was almost one a.m and Kuma glared at him. "Oh, you've slept all day Kuma." Matthew snarled.

The bear stared at him.

Matthew sighed. "Sorry, Karaji. I'm just so _stressed. _I don't know what to do."

Kuma yawned, "Just go get him."

"I _can't_. What don't you get about that?"

The bear made a sound half between a laugh and a sigh and continued to stare. For a few minutes Matthew ignored him but after a few minutes he turned back to the bear, "_What_ Kuma?"

"You fought the Nazis once." He said calmly. "And your brother."

"Yeah but that was..." _wartime. Plus I had Arthur there. _

"This is just one person." Kuma interrupted.

And it _was _just one person (one _psychotic _nation who could very easily dismember him and scatter his body parts across Belarus and- he really needed to stop watching horror movies with Al) He couldn't just leave Russia there. It wasn't right.

"Kuma, what should I do?"

The bear bared his teeth in what Matthew assumed was a grin, "Go get him."

* * *

Within an hour Matthew had bought a plane ticket to Minsk (most Nations lived in or near their capitol so he was hoping Belarus did too) Within another hour he'd packed up and left the hotel, he'd put Kuma on a plane to Canada (someone had to hold down the fort) and told his boss he'd be spending a few more weeks with his family.

Four hours later he was on his way to Belarus.

* * *

"Oh, sister I wish you didn't have to leave us so soon!" Belarus exclaimed. He didn't even pretend to be sincere anymore, Ivan thought as his brother (sister) clapped their older sister on the shoulder.

"M-me too, Bela," she turned and gazed at Ivan fearfully (she's afraid _for _him not _of _him today) "But my boss..."

"We understand completely, Katyusha, don't we Vanya?"

Ivan wasn't sure he could still talk without his voice shaking so instead he nodded mutely and tried to offer a reassuring smile to Katyusha. Belarus touched his shoulder. Ivan's skin crawled.

They had only been in Minsk for one day, staying in a fancy hotel and talking to Belarus' boss and government. Katyusha was leaving before they headed out to Bela's home on the Russian border. (Bela never had liked people.)

Katyusha hugged him goodbye, "Please be safe brother," she whispered tearfully.

"Don't worry about me, sister," he whispered back, tried to smile (failed).

The drive to Belarus' cold, cold mansion was silent and Ivan was glad. Half way through Bela laid a hand on his knee and squeezed. Ivan almost sobbed.

Bela's house was empty.

Dank.

Archaic.

Ivan shuddered as his brother's driver left them at the front door. _No don't_, he wanted to say but he was Russia. Strong, everlasting Russia. He could not be weak. It was still a few months till winter.

He was well and truly alone.

As soon as the driver had left Bela dropped his bag pinned Ivan against the door. Ivan tried not to whimper. "We're all alone brother. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Nyet, Bela please-"

"Oh, stop whining brother, it doesn't become you. Besides, we have _business_ to discuss." Belarus grinned. It reminded him of the Tartar's grin.

Ivan shuddered, "B-Business?"

"Our union of course!"

_Union? _Ivan swallowed, drew himself up to his full height. "I will not marry you, brother." He said as steadily as he could.

Bela giggled, looking up at him darkly, "Oh. Such a shame. I was hoping we could do this as adults. But if not then I have ways of persuading you..."

This time Ivan did whimper.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Buckle up kiddies, there's some dark imagery in this one.

Sorry this is late and short! This was actually meant to be the second part of the last chapter and I had intended it to be much longer (with bamfs and so fourth) but alas my imagination exceeded my talent once more. I have a reading week next week though so hopefully i'll have more time to write :D (though i need to prioritise other fics next week :P)

Anyway as always thanks a bunch for the fav's, reviews and follows you guys are awesome! Also, the first part is in present tense _because _idk i just find it easier to write in for things like that. Unbeta'd and enjoy!

* * *

"Marry me," Bela hisses (the knife digs in between his ribs- _twists_)

"No." He says firmly.

* * *

He draws a swirly pattern in his skin (matches the other that litter his chest – Bela'll clean them out with iodine later and he's old but he'll never get over the _sting_) pulls the sides of the wound wide.

"Marry me."

He grits his teeth. "No."

Bela pours in the salt.

* * *

His arm is pulled taut (there's blood between his legs and his bones _scream_) Bela takes his wrist, grips it tight.

"_Marry_ me."

"_No._"

Bela snaps the bone.

He whimpers.

* * *

His throat is dry, his stomach howls (he's been through this so many times before – he's a nation, he can deal with this) Bela leans down low, his eyes are fever bright.

"Marry _me_."

He's choking, "_Nyet_."

* * *

His brother holds his head under the ice water.

He's choking and sobbing and _Bela stop._

The Mongol Empire liked to keep him on a chain and (beat him and burn him and _break _him) make him sleep outside in the cold (not that he ever slept) Once the chain froze and when they tore it off it took half his skin. When Poland and Lithuania owned him (briefly, briefly) Poland treated him like a puppy (they think he doesn't remember) And Lenin made him shoot _them_ in that dingy basement and Stalin liked to starve him and hurt him and keep in the dark and the cold.

He could deal with that (no he couldn't) but he _understood_ that.

He doesn't understand this. Can't fight back.

He holds his breath until he's sure he's going to explode and Bela yanks him out gasping and pleading.

This is _Bela _his sister, his brother_,_ his _family._ He remembers finding her (she'd been so small, so innocent) maybe this is his fault. He should have looked after her differently.

"_Marry me_."

He doesn't see any of the solemn little girl he and Katyusha found wandering in the snow.

There's a thick, heavy, wet sound and his heart slides out, falling into the bath, dying the water red; (it feels like he can disconnect now, it's always been easier to be heartless.) But he _can't. _

He sobs, "Nyet, Bela- stop _please_."

Bela's grin could cut steel. "Oh, Vanya. This is just the beginning sweet brother."

With his free hand Belarus scoops the heart out of the water and brings it up to cradle it to his chest. "So now I have it physically brother."

Bela's hand is cold and his grip is tight and Ivan can't breathe anymore.

He lets Ivan fall and stalks out of the bathroom. Ivan curls into himself, bloody and trembling and tries to convince himself all the water on his face is from the icy bath (even if some of it is hot and salty)

* * *

It was only when Matthew stepped off the plane that he realised exactly how out of his depth he was. He didn't speak a word of Belarusian and he knew the bare minimum of Russian, he didn't have a car, the rental at the airport was closed (since it was almost midnight) and he highly doubted there would be any car rentals still open. Katyusha had texted him Bela's address on the Belarusian-Russian border, a seven hour drive away.

By the time he got through security he'd resigned himself to the fact that he'd have to leave Russia with his demented little brother for another night; there was no way he could reach Belarus' house that night. With the help of one of the airport workers he found a cheap hotel for the night and had managed to get a cab.

The hotel was a few roads away from the airport and once he had dumped his bags and had a quick shower he found himself dialling Katyusha's number (even though it was gone one).

She picked up immediately, "Matvey?"

"I'm here, I'm in Minsk," he said slightly breathlessly.

"Oh wonderful! Did you manage to find a car?"

"Non, it's too late. I'll get one first thing."

She helped him plot a route that he scribbled down on the map and taught him a few key words and phrases before insisting he get to bed ("No point in you going all the way out there if you're too tired to drive, Matvey!") He fell into a deep sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and woke up early, getting to the airport just as the car rental place was opening and after a hurried breakfast he was on his way.

He wished he'd brought Kuma along; the drive was silent and long and all he could do was think about the bruises on Russia's hips.

He reached Belarus' house just before evening fell, it was isolated, a few miles outside of a small village with a name Matthew couldn't pronounce. He doubled back around and parked in the village, walking back to the house.

He had no idea what he was doing here.

No idea how he was supposed to do this.

He wasn't Alfred, he didn't have a gun. He didn't have any weapons come to think of it. He groaned mutely and ran a hand through his hair, Alfred had super strength, Arthur had magic and he had the ability to be forgotten.

_Great._

But he'd already come this far and he wasn't about to leave Russia here _alone._

The path leading up to Belarus' house was gravel and every crunch seemed to echo around the empty garden. He skirted around the edge of the house, all the lights were on but all the windows were shut and Matthew knew his best shot was getting in without Belarus noticing (which was pretty much his entire plan so far) The backdoor though was mercifully ajar and Matthew peered in to Belarus' fairly large kitchen; it was empty so he slipped inside.

_Merde, what now?_

He couldn't hear anything but that didn't mean Belarus wasn't in. The house was big and Belarus lived alone, he could be anywhere (doing _anything_) Taking a few steadying breaths Matthew shuffled across the kitchen and edged his way in to the hall, pausing every few seconds to listen carefully. He made his way through the ground floor of the house swiftly and paused at the bottom of the stairs, he could hear the soft of murmurs of a voice from somewhere on the upper floor.

Taking another steadying breath he made his way up the staircase and crouched on the dark landing. The voice seemed to be coming from a room a few doors from where Matthew hid, the door was slightly ajar and he could hear Belarus clearly now. The conversation was definitely one sided and by the way Belarus kept pausing Matthew assumed the nation was the phone.

_This could be his chance!_

If Belarus was on the phone Russia might be alone elsewhere in the house, maybe Matthew could get him out quickly.

Biting his lip, he moved slowly down the corridor, opening the two doors nearest him as quietly as possible; the first opened into a small, empty library-office room, the second a neat bedroom, equally empty. Maybe Russia was in there with Belarus. Maybe he was tied up and gagged or unconscious or _worse_. Should he try and look in to the room? But if Belarus saw him he'd be dead.

Before he could make his decision the door swung open and Belarus strode out.

Matthew froze.

Heart thundering.

This was _it._

He was going to be ripped _limb from limb._

Belarus was still talking heatedly on the phone as he stepped out of the room, muttering angrily.

He turned.

He glanced right at Matthew and his eyes _slid _right over him as he strode past and down the stairs.

It took Matthew a good few minutes to start breathing again.

Maybe being invisible to people didn't suck so much after all.

He worked through the rest of the rooms quickly; he didn't want to risk Belarus finding him again; he had no idea how to turn his invisibility on and off and he _really _didn't want to risk it. Of course, Russia was in the last room on the second floor.

He was curled on his side, visibly trembling and sopping wet. Matthew had to bite back his cry of joy.

He crossed the room in a second and pulled Russia up. The country blinked up at him in amazement, "_Matvey_?"

"Shh," Matthew hissed, eyeing the bruises on Russia's face and neck. He was still clothed in a long sleeved shirt so Matthew couldn't actually see much but from the way Russia's left arm hung limply by his side the bruises weren't the only injuries he had. "Are you okay?"

"D-da," he rasped (though it was clear he was anything but) "How did you...?"

Matthew smiled, "Finally found a good use for being invisible."

For a few seconds Russia simply stared at him then a slow smile spread across his face. "Clever, Matvey." He said quietly.

"Not with a bang but with a whimper, eh?" Matthew smiled.


End file.
